Fifteen Years
by OSS Karl Fairburne
Summary: Lexi and Steve left Walford in 2002, what happens when they return?
1. Chapter 1

TItle: Fifteen Years

Pairing: Lexi Owen & Steve Owen

Rating: K+

A/N: Own nothing apart from Lexi

Summary: Lexi and Steve left Walford in 2002, what happens when they return?

Chapter One

As Lexi and Steve returned to Walford and bought a home and they moved into their home, Steve was happy to be back and so was Lexi, as Steve knew how glad he was that they were back in Walford, Lexi was happy that she and Steve were still married and had been for the past fifteen years, they had two children together; Steve had bought back his club which he had named "Lexi's", and as Steve knew that Lexi was the love of his life and they had a deep bond together, Lexi knew that some of the locals would be shocked to see them back after all this time, Lexi knew that before she got involved with Steve, she used to be involved with Ian Beale and now Ian still had feelings for Lexi and he had seen her leave with Steve fifteen years earlier and Ian had no idea that Lexi was back in Walford and when Ian saw Lexi, he then saw her with Steve, this surprised Ian to see that Lexi and Steve were still together and Steve was close to Lexi and he held her close to him.

Ian couldn't believe that Lexi and Steve were still together and then Ian noticed that Lexi and Steve had two children together, Lexi knew how much she loved Steve and always would love him, they were a family with their two children and Steve was holding their young daughter Maya, while Lexi was holding their son Hunter as they went to the club, when Steve and Lexi were inside, Lexi had fond memories of the early days of their relationship and Steve noticed how much Lexi was happy and they talked about the early days of their relationship and Lexi surprised Steve with a loving kiss and he knew how much she loved him and they were close to each other and Lexi loved being with Steve and knew that they were meant to be together and even Steve knew how much Lexi meant to him and they had a close bond.

Steve and Lexi spent time at the club with their two young children, Steve knew how much he loved Lexi and always would, Steve was happy with Lexi and they were close to each other, Lexi was happy to be with Steve and they had a deep bond with each other and they shared a soft loving kiss, Lexi was happy with Steve and she was safe with Steve and they were happy with their life together and knew how close they were to each other, Lexi cared about Steve and she knew that he kept her safe along with their children who meant so much to Steve and they were happy together and later when Steve and Lexi headed home with the children Maya and Hunter, once they were back home; they had dinner together with their children, when after Steve had put their two young children down for the night, when Steve joined Lexi by the warm fire and he wrapped both arms around her and he held her close to him, Steve placed a soft kiss on Lexi's shoulder lovingly as he showed Lexi just how much he loved her and they had a close bond with each other, Lexi loved how happy she was with Steve and she also knew that they were meant to be together, Steve always showed love towards Lexi and as Steve knew how happy Lexi was with him and they were close and happy together, Lexi cuddled close to Steve and she was happy in his arms and they were happy together and Steve knew that Lexi loved him, Steve then lead Lexi up to their bedroom, when they kissed lovingly as Steve showed Lexi just how much he loved her, their kiss was a passionate one and Steve loved Lexi so much.

Steve knew that Lexi used to have a relationship with Ian and now they were still together after all these years and Lexi knew that she had made the right choice to be with Steve and she loved being his wife and she would always love him for the rest of her lffe and as they got into their bed together, Lexi cuddled into Steve as he held her close to him, Steve knew how close Lexi was to him and they were happy together, Lexi and Steve shared a loving kiss, when Steve held her close to him and he wrapped their duvet over them, Steve noticed how close Lexi was to him and he loved having Lexi close to him in their bed, Lexi loved being with Steve and they had a close bond together, Steve showed Lexi just how much he loved her and they kissed lovingly as Steve had his arms around Lexi as they kissed, Lexi loved their kiss and she also loved him too and always would, they had a close bond together; Steve held Lexi close to him, he noticed that Lexi had her hand on his bare chest, he put his hand on top of her's and he knew that they were close to each other, Steve loved Lexi so much and he always would love her.

Lexi knew that both she and Steve would need to have a talk with Ian about how things were when they left fifteen years earlier, Steve knew that it would be hard on Lexi, as Steve knew how hard it was going to be but it needed to be done, Lexi was wary of what would come out of it and she knew that Steve was the only one she trusted and as Lexi and Steve were alone in bed together and Lexi cuddled in close to Steve as she loved him so much and Lexi was close to Steve in their bed and as Steve held Lexi close to him, they shared another kiss and she loved their kiss and she was happy with him, Steve knew how happy Lexi was with him and Steve was surprised that they were still together and he had told this to Lexi who also was happy with Steve who kept Lexi close to him in their bed, as Steve cuddled close to Lexi and they both loved each other and Lexi placed a soft kiss on his chest and Steve loved that side of Lexi and they were close to one another and Steve held Lexi close to him and they were so happy together, Lexi trusted Steve and always would trust him, they were happy together, Lexi knew how much Steve cared about her and their young children, Lexi loved being happy with Steve and knew that they were meant to be together and Steve put his hand on her side and cuddled her close to him and they had a deep bond, Lexi was happy with Steve and they were a family with their two young children Maya and Hunter.

What happens in part two?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

As Lexi and Steve had the talk with Ian who finally saw how happy Lexi was with Steve and it made Ian realize what he had lost to Steve, it made Ian jealous as he watched Steve hold Lexi close to him and as Ian then left but he said something that Lexi didn't like and Steve warned Ian to stay away from Lexi, who remained close to Steve and she knew how protective he was of her, Steve knew how protective he was of his family and it made him keep them safe and Lexi knew how safe she was with Steve, as Lexi knew how happy she was with Steve and she was glad to be with him.

Ian saw how happy Lexi was with Steve later that week in the square and it made Ian sad that he had lost Lexi to Steve fifteen years earlier and Steve held Lexi close to him and he placed a soft kiss on her shoulder, Steve loved being with Lexi and she was happy to be his wife and she was happy that they were a family together; Lexi was close to Steve and they had a strong marriage and when they got back home and Steve held Lexi close and they kissed softly and Steve had his hand on her back as he held her close to him as they kissed, Steve loved Lexi so much and he always would love her, Lexi knew how much she loved Steve and after they had some dinner together with their two young children and when Steve then put their children down for the night and then Steve saw Lexi by the fire and Steve sat beside Lexi and he wrapped his arm around her and Steve placed a soft kiss on her shoulder, Lexi smiled as he did that and Steve tells Lexi that he loved her and then Lexi tells Steve that she loves him too and Steve was happy, he kept her close to him and as they were happy together, Steve showed Lexi love and as Steve had told Lexi about his ex Saskia and what happened to her, Lexi had stood by Steve and knew that he did it to protect her and Steve also told Lexi that Saskia killed his baby and he then tells Lexi that he is glad that he has a family with her, Lexi then cuddled into him and she knew that she loved him, it made her glad that she gave him a family, Lexi had her hand on his chest and she slyly unbuttoned his shirt, Steve smiled as he noticed what she was doing and he knew how special she was to him and he let her remove his shirt and he then pulled her onto his lap and he kissed her softly, his hands wandered up her back and he wanted her and when he tells her and Lexi then kissed him softly, Lexi loved Steve so much and they were happy together and then Steve lead Lexi up to their bedroom, Lexi smiled as Steve was close to her as they kissed lovingly.

Steve knew how lucky he was to have a family with Lexi and she was glad to be with Steve and they were in bed together, Steve held Lexi close to him and Steve kissed her shoulder softly as Lexi smiled softly and Lexi knew how much she loved Steve, as they were close to each other and Lexi had her hand on his bare chest, Steve had his hand on top of her's and he loved her so much and they kissed softly as Steve loved being with Lexi and as Steve held Lexi close to him and he loved her so much and he always would loved her, Lexi was close to Steve as he loved being with her, Steve kissed Lexi's shoulder lovingly and as Steve knew how much love he had for Lexi and they were happy together and Lexi knew how lucky she was to be with Steve and they were close to each other; Steve asked Lexi if she wanted to have another baby with him and this surprised Lexi when she tells Steve that she would like to try for another baby which made Steve smile and he gave her a soft loving kiss, he was so happy that Lexi agreed to have another baby; Lexi loved Steve so much and she always would love him, they had been together for a long time and as they tried for another baby that night and after they had fun, Steve held Lexi close to him and Lexi was happy that she was with Steve and they had a close bond with each other and Steve held Lexi close to him and he knew how much she meant to him and always would, Steve kissed Lexi and she kissed him back.

Lexi was asleep on Steve's chest and he smiled seeing her asleep on his chest, Steve was happy to be with Lexi and as Steve then went to sleep himself and he held her close to him, following morning Steve got p to tend to their two children while Lexi slept, as Steve made breakfast with the kids, he knew how lucky he was and when the kids were watching cartoons, Steve went up to their bedroom to wake Lexi up and he smiled seeing how peaceful she was and he gently woke her up and when she asked about the kids, Steve told her that he had everything sorted and Lexi smiled knowing that he was a good dad to their children.

Later that day, Steve and Lexi spent time together with their two children, Lexi was happy with Steve and knew how close they were to each other, neither spoke to Ian after what happened, Steve knew that Lexi made the right choice and he was glad that she did and he had told this to her and she agreed with him, Lexi knew that she was meant to be with Steve and she loved him so much and always would, Lexi knew that she was glad to be with Steve and they had been together for the past fifteen years and Steve knew how much his family with Lexi meant to him; Steve was happy with Lexi and he loved her so much and always would for the rest of his life and Lexi was happy with Steve and as they had a close bond with each other and Steve placed a soft kiss on Lexi's shoulder and he showed Lexi how much he loved her and he held her close to him, as later when Steve put the kids to bed as Lexi cleaned up when Steve got back and he went over to her and wrapped both arms around her waist and held her close to him and Lexi smiled softly as she was happy to be his wife, Lexi was happy with Steve and she loved him so much.

Steve was glad to be happy with Lexi and they had a happy marriage together and Lexi was glad to be with Steve and she knew that he was the only one for her and always would be, Lexi trusted Steve with her life and their two children as well, Steve showed Lexi just how much he loved her and he held her close to him as he lead her to their bathroom for a romantic bath together, Lexi was surprised and she kissed him lovingly as they had a bath together and Steve slyly placed a ring on her left hand and told her that it was an eternity ring and Lexi loved it, then she kissed him as he kissed her back; Steve knew that she loved it and he held her close to him and Steve loved her so much, after their bath, Steve and Lexi headed to bed and Lexi loved her eternity ring and she was happy with Steve and as they were in bed, Lexi cuddled into Steve as he held her close to him, he kissed her hair softly as he showed her love and they were happy together; Steve knew how happy Lexi was with him and he held her hand as he knew that she was his girl and always would be, as time went on, Lexi had their third child together and Steve instantly loved their newborn daughter who they named Sienna Mae Owen, Steve was happy with Lexi and their now three children and Lexi was bottle-feeding Sienna as they bonded and Steve watched them with love and he was close to them and after Lexi winded their baby girl and Lexi smiled as Steve held their baby girl Sienna close to him and Steve loved his family with Lexi.

Lexi loved her family with Steve and they were a complete family and Steve built up a strong bond with his baby daughter Sienna and he was happy with Lexi and their family and Steve put their baby daughter down for the night and Lexi joined him and she was happy and they had a close bond together and they got into bed together and Steve held Lexi close to him as they were happy together as a family, Lexi cuddled into Steve and she put her hand on his chest, Lexi was happy with Steve and their three children, Lexi knew that she trusted Steve with her life and she loved him so much and always would for the rest of her life and Steve always showed Lexi love everyday and he knew how much he loved Lexi and their family.

Lexi knew how much Steve meant to her and she loved him so much and always would as they had a happy life together and Steve was glad to have Lexi in his life and he always held her close to him in their bed at night, Steve always knew how much Lexi loved him and it made him proud to have Lexi as his wife and he showed her love and how protective he was of her, Steve didn't want to lose Lexi or their family, it would too much for Steve and as Lexi was in his arms and they were happy together and Steve always held Lexi close to him at night, Lexi always slept better close to Steve and it made Steve glad that Lexi chose him over Ian all those years ago and now they were still together and had three children together.

Steve knew that since Lexi chose him over Ian, it made glad that she did and he knew that they also had a forbidden affair which neither regretted it, Lexi knew that it was wrong but she loved that affair with Steve and she was happy that they were still together and Lexi loved Steve so much as she knew how safe she was with him; Steve protected Lexi and he loved her so much and they had a happy marriage, Lexi was happy to be Steve's wife and they were happy together as a family.

Steve loved Lexi so much and he knew how much he loved her and how special their affair was to each other; Lexi knew that it was good and she had told Steve that, it made him smile knowing how Lexi felt about their affair and Steve kissed Lexi as he held her close to him, he placed his hand on her back as they kissed, Lexi loved their kiss and she knew how much she loved Steve and they had a close bond with each other and as they kissed lovingly as Steve held her close to him, Steve was happy with Lexi, he knew that they had a happy marriage together and Lexi knew how protective Steve was of her and Steve loved being with Lexi and they were happy with each other.

The End


End file.
